We Proud of You
by Faneda
Summary: "Maaf." kepalanya tertunduk. Kirana tersenyum. Senyum wanita Asia itu tipis tapi memiliki banyak arti. Kesedihan, kecemasan, dan kebanggaan. Sama seperti Willem, ia ingin menangis rasanya./nethfemindo. OCs. BasedOnWorldCup2014


**Disclaimer: Hetalia (c) Hidekazu Himaruya. This coughweirdcough stuff (c) Faneda. **

**Warning: AU. OoC. Ocs. MissTypo. Nistaness. Absurdness. Dramaness.**

**Tidak ada keuntungan materi dari benda ini. Murni hanya untuk senang-senang ****danpelampiasanataskekalahanBelandadiPD2014**

..

..

..

Ambil napas.. buang...

Ambil... buang...

Dalam hati ia panjatkan doa. Salah satu rekannya akan menendang si kulit bundar pada adu pinalti. Bermain sembilan puluh menit ditambah tambahan waktu kurang lebih setengah jam rupanya belum cukup untuk timnya maupun tim lawan untuk mencetak skor. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, harap-harap cemas saat pemain dari timnya akan menendang. Dan—

—GOAAALLL!

Tangannya sontak meninju udara. Seutas senyum terkembang di paras tampannya.

.

Tarik napas... hembuskan...

Tarik... hembus...

Kini pemain lawan yang akan menendang bola. Timnya hanya memiliki dua poin, sementara dua poin lainnya gagal. Tim lawan memiliki tiga poin, dan jika setelah ini mereka berhasil melewati pertahanan sang _goalkeeper_ timnya, maka ia dan timnya akan kalah telak. Dan ia berdoa agar pemain lawan tak berhasil mencetak skor.

—meskipun ia tahu kemungkinannya sangatlah kecil.

.

Dan—

—GOAALLL!

Tubuhnya lemas seketika. Untuk kesekian kalinya negaranya gagal menjadi juara Piala Dunia. Mungkin gelar 'Juara Tanpa Mahkota' miliknya akan selalu melekat, batinnya. Dua bola mata hijaunya menatap nanar pada para pemain lawan dan pelatih serta pemain cadangan yang langsung berlari ke lapangan melakukan selebrasi.

Menyusul teman-temannya yang kembali ke pinggir lapangan. Sebelum itu, dia menyempatkan sejenak untuk mengunjungi dua orang tercintanya yang tengah jauh-jauh datang untuk mendukungnya di Negeri Samba ini. Istrinya yang manis dan putranya yang masih berumur empat tahun. Mereka berdua berdiri di tribun dekat gawang. Hatinya makin hancur melihat buah hatinya menangis keras. Sementara isterinya, Kirana Andersen, memeluk Kevin sembari mengelus-elus punggungnya berusaha menenangkannya.

"Hei, jagoan." Sapa Willem pada Kevin. Tangan besarnya memegang kepala sang putra dan mengelus rambut pirangnya pelan. Rasa sesak di dada membuatnya ingin menumpahkan air mata. Tapi, tak bisa. Ia hanya menahannya. Biarlah hanya Kevin. Ya, hanya Kevin.

"Maaf." Kepalanya tertunduk.

Kirana tersenyum. Senyum wanita Asia itu tipis tapi memiliki banyak arti. Kesedihan, kecemasan, dan kebanggaan. Sama seperti Willem, ia ingin menangis rasanya. Ia memang tak terlalu menyukai dan tahu olahraga yang beken di seluruh dunia ini. Tapi, entah kenapa ia merasa sesak sendiri melihat dua orang yang paling dicintainya tampak begitu... menyedihkan. Ia sendiri bingung untuk mendefinisikannya.

Tangan mungilnya bergerak mengelus pipi Willem dengan lembut. "Kau tak perlu minta maaf. Ini bukan salahmu. Ini adalah permainan tim, bukan?—Ah, bukan berarti aku menyalahkan timmu. Tentu bukan. Kau sudah berjuang keras membawa nama negerimu. Aku dan Kevin sangat. Sangat. Sangat bangga terhadapmu." _Dan oleh karena itu, aku tidak ingin ikut bersedih. Aku ingin menyemangatimu semampuku._

"Nah, sekarang kembalilah ke timmu. Hei, masih ada juara tiga, ingat?" dan ciuman di pipi yang agak lama dari Kirana mengakhiri pembicaraan itu. Beberapa kamera menyorot ke arah mereka. Menyaksikan betapa mengharukannya momen keluarga kecil Andersen.

Willem mengangguk dan berlari ke arah timnya. Perkataan istrinya coughdancoughciumannyacough setidaknya membuatnya lebih... tenang. Damai. Tentram. Ah, serta bahagia memiliki wanita baik seperti Kirana dan malaikat mungil bernama Kevin.

Diam-diam Kirana menyeka setitik air di pelupuk mata karamelnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**tamat**

**.**

**.**

.

**Saya tahu, saya tahu, ini itu abal banget. Dengan satu jam saya menggila di depan kompi sambil mengetik ini. Saya brokoro banget nonton Belanda kalah dari Argentina. Awalnya saya emang maki-maki Jasper Cillesssen sampe-sampe heran kenapa bukan Krul yang jadi kipernya! Tapi, setelah saya tenang saya sadar, Cillessen itu kiper yang hebat. Buktinya sejauh ini dia berhasil jaga gawangnya. Dia hanya kurang beruntung waktu lawan Argentina.**

**Terus kenapa Van Persie gak ikut main waktu pinalti?! Kenapa? KENAPA?!**

**Tapi, ya okelah. Saya hanya bisa pasrah. Ini kan permainan tim. Adakalanya pemain cadangan yang bersinar.**

**Dan sumpah, waktu kamera nyorot Robben hampirin istri ama anaknya, saya terharu banget. Feels man. Feels! *slap* Dan jika Anda sadari, fic ini berdasarkan saat Arjen Robben hampirin keluarganya. TENTUNYA dengan sentuhan sana-sini dari saya! Muahaha! XDD**

**Oleh karena kegalauan saya terhadap jagoan saya di Piala Dunia 2014, terciptalah fanfic nistah inih beibeh~**

**Dan TENTUNYA menggunakan pair favo saya; NethfemIndo! **

**Maafkan daku atas curcolannya, heheh XD **

**.**

**Gresik/10/07/14**


End file.
